


Miscalculation

by Dasuru



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Smut, Tribadism, if that offends you I am very very sorry and maybe do not read thanks!, in other words Bulma has a dick, yes hello this fic is pretty much centered around FUTANARI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasuru/pseuds/Dasuru
Summary: Bulma is struck with the brilliant idea to splice her DNA with Vegeta's. And it works! For a little while anyway....about two hours after the procedure is done and a final round of steroids is injected into her arm, Bulma feels her body change. She is full of energy! Lots of energy! Too much energy.....
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Chi-Chi, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Miscalculation

She was slick with sweat and a carnal hunger she had never experienced before.

This didn't feel right, this couldn't be right.

Bulma's eyes crossed when the wave of her orgasm crashed into her....for the third time. It had been a solid twenty minutes of masturbating, and as the waves slowed from her most recent orgasm she could tell that she was still feverish with need.

Her gentle hands stroked faster, faster, faster still. Drool dripped from her mouth when sperm shot out, painting her pale thighs, the thick cock in her hands twitching erratically.

The pulsing throbs of her orgasm died down, erratic breathing slowing to gentle tired gasps.

Her dick laid in her hand, hot and painfully hard.

Bulma whimpered, a sick sinking blooming in her stomach.

The fuck was she going to do about this?

* * *

Her idea was brilliant, brilliant, BRILLIANT!

Only a genius of her caliber could have possibly dreamt up such a vision, and only a blessed heiress such as herself would have the resources to pull off her little experiment.

She had Scrooge McDuck levels of money, and one grumpy Saiyan under her roof. Nothing could possibly stop her!

Surely the stars had aligned at her birth, because Bulma knew from the very core of her being that this was her destiny, this was what she was born to accomplish: to extend human life.

At 36 she could feel the existential dread creeping up on her daily. Life seemed short, so painfully short. And at the discovery of her first deep set wrinkle, it only further drove the point home.

She was going to die some day.

If she were lucky it would be in her 90s, and if she were REALLY lucky, it would be 102. God, what was she going to look like at 102? She had shuddered at the thought.

But, on that day, two weeks ago, she had spotted her Saiyan, her devilishly sexy Saiyan, just as she had finished thinking of her inevitable aging, only to realize Vegeta hadn't aged a fucking day since they met. Sure, he had grown more muscular, more dense. But there wasn't a single fucking wrinkle on his perfectly handsome face.

And the more she thought about it, the more the whole thing started to click.

Why, Son Goku hadn't looked a day over 24 as well! Oh, sure, it may have been his dense carefree attitude keeping him stress and age free. But what about her handsome prince? The man was plagued with stress and anxiousness. His life had been so fucked that it had stressed HER out when he told her tales of the PTO. The man was a walking pile of nerves with pure cortisol pumping in the veins.

No. No, this couldn't be a case of good fitness and mental hygiene.

No. It was their genetics.

It was that God damned Saiyan DNA.

And that was it. The catalyst that started it all.

The two weeks of working feverishly, quietly, secretly, at all fucking hours.

Two weeks of taking hair, saliva, STOOL, all without the Saiyan knowing. She had even taken his blood and skin the moment the opportunity arose, though, she would never admit to staging such an opportunity.

Two weeks. A blur of gene cloning and splicing, of coffee consumed hours after it first went cold, of cigarettes dangling from plump lips, the cancer stick burning out before ever being inhaled.

Two weeks, and finally she had come to it's inevitable stopping point.

She had to test it.

Normally, an animal would be introduced. A rodent. Then, a pig. Finally, if things were going well, a monkey, and then a human.

But Bulma Briefs didn't care to test on animals, and she didn't want to deal with the legal hassle of getting a willing human participant. And, more importantly, Bulma didn't want to experiment on an unsuspecting human, no, she had used up her “unethical free pass” on swiping Vegeta's DNA.

No, Bulma was giddy and excited, overly confident, for the successful break through and she wanted to see what happened NOW dammit, NOW!

And so, she spliced her DNA's with Vegeta's.

Truly, it seemed like a fine idea. If there was even an ounce of hesitancy in her sleep deprived brain, it went right out the window the second she exclaimed, “Welp! Theres always the Dragon Balls!”.

And it had worked out! For a little while anyway....About two hours after the procedure was done and the final round of steroids had been injected into her arm, Bulma could feel her body change. She was full of energy! Lots of energy! Too much energy...

And then the burning sensation set in, about another hour after the fact. Her skin was hot, so so hot, and her breasts were positively swollen. She had ran to the restroom in her lab, eager to rip off her bra, and when she finally pulled down her dress and tore off her brassiere her heavy breasts bounced out, larger than they were just hours ago.

She had begun to sweat, body trembled. She sat down on the toilet, elbows on her legs and head buried in her hands. Her knee bounced up and down in anticipation and dread.

_God I really fucked up._

_What if this kills me?_

_Should I wish on the Dragon Balls now?_

_Fuck, I should probably tell Vegeta-_

_Ah, it burns!_

_Oh shit, what if my boobs keep getting bigger I can-_

_Oh~_

And then the heat started to really pool down in her genitals, her clit was practically on fire! She had gotten wet so suddenly, it felt like a sticky mess in her panties.

Right there, on the toilet, Bulma spread open her legs and tore at her stockings, tearing a hole right over her dripping wet cunt, and right there, without another thought, she began to work herself to orgasm.

She rubbed her clit feverishly with one hand, and grabbed at her breast with the other. Her body was hot and slick and sensitive, and she could smell just how horny she was. She came quickly and roughly, squirting viciously with each wave of pleasure.

That was new.

She never squirted before, and before she could really think about it further the burning came back with a vengeance, and now there was pressure forming in her clit and it hurt but fuuuuck she was still so so horny and, Lord, was her clit always so big and swollen? Had it always felt so good to tug it? And her body twitched with every tug, and when she took her other hand she shoved three fingers quite roughly inside herself. She had to bite her lip bloody to suppress the heated scream she so badly wanted to let out.

She was shaking her hips onto her own slick fingers, her ass sliding back and forth on the closed drenched toilet seat. Her tongue was out, drool oozing from it and onto her breasts, eyes hooded in lust, she was barely aware that her cute swollen clit she was tugging was forming into a cock.

A long drawn out groan was rumbling out of her throat and she let out a scream the second she felt herself cum, the walls of her pussy clamping down hard on her fingers, her dick twitching in her hand.

“Nghhhhhmooooooooooooooooooooooooooore”, was all that left her lips as she spread her legs wide and grabbed her twitching member with both hands. She milked herself, her hips shaking up into her own grasp. She could feel the juices of her cunt dripping down between her ass cheek, onto the toilet seat. She was a mess, and the thought of what she must look like, a shameless slut bouncing on a toilet seat, legs spread wide for all to see her glistening cunt, and a dick as big as her husbands throbbing pink and hard grasped tightly in her trembling tiny hands, “OH! OH FUCK! OH FUUUU-”, she was gone, eyes crossed , thick creamy ropes spurted out of her trembling cock, coating her thighs and chest.

Briefly, she wondered what changed biologically that made her produce sperm with no balls, but then she could feel her dick twitching again. Vaguely she worried. How long would this hunger last? The thought came and went before she worked herself into a frenzy again.

* * *

An hour.

It took exactly one hour and nine orgasms for her dick to finally calm down enough for her to get herself out of the bathroom. She was exhausted and her brain was dazed with post-orgasm fog. Bulma had enough sense to lock the filthy bathroom behind her, making a mental note to clean it once this was all over.

IF it would ever be over.

Her dick never truly went completely flaccid, and as she hurriedly made her way to her office, praying there were no other workers on the floor, she could feel herself harden against her belly. It was straining against the fabric of her body-con dress, and it felt goooooooood.

Fuck she was salivating.

What the fuck was happening to her!?

As she made her way down Capsule Corps halls she could hear the sound of another woman's heels approaching. Her dick surged at the thought of another woman rounding the corner and seeing the outline of her cock and heaving breasts. Surely what had just transpired was written all over her face, she could feel the blush still gracing her skin, and felt it intensify at the thought.

Bulma picked up the pace, her heels clicking loudly, rushed. She was almost at her office, PLEASE, let her just get to her office, PLEASE, she just needed to-

“OH!”, she pulled her lab coat around her, shoving her hands in her pocket and keeping them in front of her, “Tamara, h-hello.”. Bulma stood awkwardly posed, but concealed. Her assistant didn't seem to notice anything, thank God.

“Miss Bulma! Im so happy I ran into you-”, oh for fucks sake, “I really wanted to just go over next weeks appointments with you, there were a few conflicting-”, and Bulma zoned out, sweating in a mixture of dread and lust.

Had Tamara always been so attractive? Vibrantly dyed red hair framed a sharp angled face. Her body.....thick and soft. Bulma always could appreciate another woman's beauty, but this...was more than an appreciation. Bulma wanted to devour Tamara whole.

Visions of her shoving Tamara's soft brown body against the wall, hiking up her tasteful skirt and grabbing her ass, Bulma's small alabaster hands groping a fistful of thick juicy ass. She would kick her leg aside and tear open the pantyhose. A thong? No. Tamara wouldn't wear a thong, didn't seem the type. In fact, Bulma could smell Tamara's cunt now and she salivated at the thought of burying her nose in the soft curls of Tamara's pussy. Tasting her, fuck, what would she taste lik-

“...Miss Bulma?”, the red head drawled, questioning. She seemed concerned. “Miss Bulma are you alright? You loo-”

“YES! WAIT, I mean no! No!”, all the blood was rushing to her dick, she could barely form sentences, fuck, “No I dont feel well at all- um, ACTUALLY-”, Bulma started backing up as Tamara stepped closer.

Her back hit the wall, as Tamara stepped forward and placed her hand upon Bulma's brow. She had always been a bit of a mother hen.

“Oh, Miss Bulma you're burning up. Here, I can-”

The scientist was overloaded with Tamara's smell, her proximity, that hand, that cool and gentle hand, God what would it feel like wrapped around her thick hot cock? A balm, she was sure. Her cock strained at the thought-

“TAMARA, PLEASECANCELALLAPPOINTMENTSFORNEXTWEEKIDONTFEELWELL.”, the words rushed from her mouth just as quickly as she had shoved Tamara roughly aside. She ran to her office, and slammed the door shut behind her, locking it.

She fell to her knees, gasping loudly, her dick was so hard it hurt.

Trembling, Bulma made an attempt to crawl to the couch, but her cock throbbed hard and instead she moaned loudly and pulled her dress up over her hips.

One hand braced herself on the thick carpeted floor, the other aggressively stroked her cock.

Her imagination went wild, she wasn't jerking herself off. No, she was spreading Tamara's legs open, like a meal being laid out. Her tongue was licking Tamara's pussy clean, not lolling out of her head as she began to grind her dick on the plush carpet. She imagined Tamara's tits, heavy and bouncing, and God she would do anything, absolutely anything, to take one of her dark nipples in her mouth and suckle it. She imagined what Tamara's tight little pussy would feel like around her dick, and she thought that maybe it would clamp down just as nicely, maybe even nicer, as her own pussy did on three of her own fingers just earlier.

Bulma imagined thrusting her body over and over against Tamara's, what her ass would look like as she took Bulma's pounding.

There was a puddle beneath Bulma now, a mix of her own sticky pussy juice and her dicks precum, smeared back and forth from where she was desperately humping the floor.

And suddenly, the thought of Tamara taking her instead flooded her mind. Tamara riding her throbbing cock, that ass bouncing up and down on her lap. Tamara holding Bulma's legs up and fucking her senseless and helpless in amazon position. Tamara's sweet wet trembling pussy, pressed against Bulma's own folds. Tribbing.

She screamed, hot cum spurting out of her dick and pussy, drool and tears coming out of her face. Every orifice of her body was wet and twitching with wave after wave of pleasure and Bulma was scared that this was her new normal. The world's greatest genius reduced to a mindless slave to her own body.

Shakily, she got up, and wiped the snot from her wet face. The hunger was still there, but she had rubbed her appendage so hard against the soft fibers of her carpet that it stung every time it twitched. It was enough to keep her grounded, it was enough to keep her sane.

Reaching for her cell phone, she looked at the time. It was after 6 p.m., and normally she would be coming home.

Normally.

Except, this was technically one of her “business binges”, an all out sometimes month long event where Bulma would be holed up in her lab at home, in the labs at capsule corps, in her office, any work environment really, and she would work non-stop. A deadly whirlwind of ambition and perseverance. Vegeta, she knew, had learned long ago not to wait up for her, and to never, ever interrupt her, not unless he was feeling particularly masochistic.

No, her family knew she wouldn't really make an appearance unless she was good and done with her project.

But she couldn't stay at the labs. Someone was going to find her, or worse, Bulma was going to find someone, anyone, to scratch the itch she could not get rid of. And the scientist was scared that she would not be able to control herself, and that she would try to get rid of this itch even if it meant using someone who didnt really want to scratch, and her dick twitched at the thought.

“A monster..”, she sobbed . She was turning into a monster.

Is this what Saiyan's really were?

She couldn't stay at Capsule Corps. And she couldn't just up and leave. Vegeta would notice her Ki signature missing from the compound at some point. She didn't have a lot of options.

Pulling at the desk's drawer, she reached in and grabbed a small go bag. Years ago she had made it, with every capsule for every possible sudden event and apocalyptic occasion one could think of. Well, every situation but THIS.

Sniffing, Bulma unlocked her cellphone, the screen illuminating her tired wet face.

She texted Vegeta, and then, she texted Chi Chi.

* * *

The capsule plane was on auto-pilot, and thank god, because Bulma was stuck in the shower stall. What started as an attempt to clean herself up ended up in another rough session of fucking herself silly. Her dick was no longer raw, and she attributed the inhuman recovery to her Saiyan spliced genes. The water had grown cold, but it did nothing to cool off her burning body.

“oooooh...OOHHHHH. OH!”, she gasped, her fingers pumping into her pussy and her hand stroking her cock down, pointed towards the drain so that way when she- “FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK”, sperm shot out of her splashing loudly against the tile floor, drizzling down the drain. She slumped over, naked in a half squat, as her dick finally seemed to be calming down.

God in heaven, this was only the first day, the first hours of the gene change, and it was already rapidly taking over in the most fucked up way. What was going to happen by tomorrow? Or, hell, the next couple of hours?

Bulma walked out of the stall and looked at herself in the full length mirror.

Besides the most obvious changes, her breasts and new addition to her genitalia, Bulma noticed more of a difference in physical appearance.

Her hair. The cute short and sassy number she had become quite fond of over the years, had grown significantly, now resting at her shoulder blades, and it was wild and dark at the roots. She could physically see where her hair had been her fine silky strands, and where they started to thicken up, like a Saiyan's.

And her soft petite body, a classical artists wet dream, looked strong, muscular. Not ripped like her husband, no, but the definition was there. Were those the humble beginnings of abs? Holy shit!

There was a pressure at the base of her spine. It ached dully. A tail, she presumed.

Would there be anything human about her after all this? She looked like a beast, and felt like a beast. She had the impulses of a beast and she sobbed at the thought. A Saiyan, she was becoming a Saiyan, and she was terrified. It wasn't supposed to be like this!

Another sob escaped her lips, when she realized just how starved she was, just how weak and drained she felt, and how much of a failure she felt. She really hadn't even considered something like this happening. She thought the process of her body changing would be more slow, but this...this felt instantaneous.

Just as another hiccup left her mouth something caught Bulma's eye in the mirror. Her face...her face looked smooth and plump. The wrinkle that had started it all....it was already gone.

She hiccuped again, sniffing grossly and loud.

Maybe not so much of a failure? A small victory.....very small....

Making her way out of the bathroom, Bulma went to her wardrobe and pulled fresh clothes, before deciding against the tight jeans and shirt. Her breasts wouldn't fit, and the last thing she needed was tight denim trapping her dick and rubbing at it. Luckily, a loose linen dress sat at the back of the closet space, sale tags still hanging on them from years prior.

It had been an impulse buy, back when she was still with Yamcha and a slave to her emotions. She had bought it because it was in style, and expensive, and surely something in style and expensive meant it would look great on her! Except, the dress was shapeless and made her look frumpy and sad. She was much too proud to let herself admit the purchase was a mistake on every conceivable level, and instead of tossing the disappointing gown, she had thrown it in the go bag as if it was purchased for that purpose alone.

She pulled the soft dress over her body, and it draped over her shapelessly. She knew she had to look terrible, especially with it hanging off her breasts with zero darts or tailoring, she had to look pregnant! But her dick didnt rub against it, and the dress came down to just above her knees. It would have to do.

Bulma plopped in front the fridge in her little kitchenette, her legs sprawled across the floor exhausted. She opened up the fridge, and, putting Goku to shame, she began to devour every morsel of food, cooked and otherwise.

God, this was insane. Between the sexual hunger she was feeling and ACTUAL hunger...would she ever have a moment to do anything else!?

But with each piece of food she chewed and swallowed she could feel her strength return to her, and her mind became much more clear.

It was when Bulma hit the back of the refrigerator and had licked every crumb from the shelves that she felt a sliver of clarity.

Plopping herself down in the pilots chair, she looked at her texts.

_Hey Chi I'm heading over_

Chichi: _everything alright?_

_lol, no, I'm calling in that girl's night._

Chichi: _Okay but it's short notice, Bulma. I have the kids here._

_Send kids to my place, I let Vegeta know._

Chichi: _Okay._

Chichi's....was the only safe place.

The woman's life had been entangled with her own since they were young. She had seen, lived, survived nearly all the same crazy shit as Bulma. Chichi was the only other human alive who knew what Saiyans were like, and how to deal with them. Chichi would be the only one who would understand...and maybe help.

Not that Bulma knew how she was going to help, because the martial artist didn't have a scientific bone in her body. But Chichi was a mother hen and a great friend, she would at least give Bulma her ear and offer her some comfort.

Comfort.

Bulma's dick twitched at the wayward thought.

Nononononono, Chichi was her FRIEND, for fucks sake, Chichi was her best friends WIFE.

...your dead best friend...her mind whispered. How long had Chichi been on her own now? Left to her own devices?

Another twitch.

Long sleepless nights, missing the touch of her husband.....or just Saiyan cock.

Bulma was drooling at the thought.

Chichi, small and petite, touching herself quietly and pathetically night after night begging for a hot dick to fuck her senseless.

Chichi, grabbing her own small breasts, pumping a dildo, too small to ever satisfy her, in and out of her sopping wet pussy, whimpering quietly into her pillows so the kids wouldn't hear her.

Her dick was sitting straight up, a tent pitched in the skirt of her simple linen dress.

“No, nononononoNO. Shes your FRIEND!”, she shrieked to no one, “SHE IS YOUR BEST FRIENDS WIFE!”

And what a husband he had been. Goku was such a dense dumb ass. Couldn't provide for his family financially, spent all his time training, didn't even know he was getting married, probably didn't know how to fuck, poor woman probably had to do the job herself, poor girl probably never felt an orgasmmmmmmm she was already pumping her cock, chanting nonsensically, “didntknowhowtofuckkkk he didnt knooooow, I'll take care of you Chiiiiii I'll take care of youuuhnnngh”, she was laughing and grunting, “I'll make you cummmimgonnamakeyou-”

Sperm shot out onto the console, another wave hit her and she shot more onto the window. Twitching, her dick shot rope after rope and it was in her hair and on her face. She licked her cheek, tasting her own cum.

She was losing it.

* * *

By the time she landed on Mt. Paozu the sun had gone down and Bulma had milked her dick dry....or she hoped. It was finally flaccid, and she sincerely hoped it stayed that way.

Grabbing a few capsules she knew to be filled with refreshments, Bulma made her way out of her capsule plane, and instantly thought better of visiting Chichi.

She had thought...she had thought if she jerked off enough she could fight off the urge..fight off those thoughts......but as a gust of wind blew her loose dress up, tickling her unclothed genitals, she felt her dick twitch to life. Fuck she thought it would be a little longer...a little longer before her cock would-

“Bulma!”, Chichi was standing in the door way waving at Bulma happily. Great, she couldn't run now, she would HAVE to face Chichi. “Come on in, I have some hot water going for some tea, but I'm sure you brought plenty of alcohol.”

The second she stepped through the doorway and into the kitchen Bulma felt calm. How many times had she come here after Trunks was born? Too many to count. It was so good having someone to confide in and ease her mind when it came to rearing a half Saiyan child, and when it came to dealing with a full blooded Saiyan in marriage. Truly, Bulma knew she was blessed with a great friend.

A glass of wine was poured for each of the women before they each took a seat at the kitchen table.

“You're looking.....huh.”, Chichi finished dumbly.

Chichi tried again, “I was going to say you were looking well...but.....hmm.”

Bulma sighed, head in hands, “I know.”

“Yeah you look different....whats with the dress? That doesnt suit you at all..”

“...yeah I know..”

“And your breasts! Oh my GOD are you PREGNANT!?”

“Chichi!”, Bulma's head snapped up, the second Chichi's body embraced her own in celebration. The soft curve of Chichi's breast pushing into Bulma, Chichi's scent overpowering her....tears welled up in Bulma's eyes, “C-Chichi-”

“OH! You poor dear!”, the brunette exclaimed, alarmed. Suddenly her face filled with rage, “Did he leave? Did that BASTARD leave you AGAIN? DESPICABLE. I NEVER LIKED THAT MAN. SAIYAN'S, THEY'RE ALL THE SAME.”

Another sob wracked Bulma's body as her dick twitched at the heated brunettes outburst.

“N-no Chichi, I'm n-not-”,but the brunette didn't hear a word. She was ranting, slinging back another glass of wine, and another, all in between her tirade. Her chest was heaving with her rage, a blush gracing her pale features, and Bulma was disgustingly attracted to her, wanting Chichi to aggressively ride her dick wanting Chichi's chest to rise and fall like it was now. How would she feel, bobbing up and down on her? How would her mouth feel on her cock? She could practically see Chichi looking up at her angrily from beneath hooded eyes while she worshiped her dick with her tongue.

“I-I'm married, I'm MARRIED. I'm married to VEGETA.”, she gasped to herself, desperate to maintain control, hold onto some kind of resolve, remind herself that she had something she didn't want to jeopardize, something beautiful she had fostered with Vegeta for so long...so so long-

“So WHAT?”, Chichi spat between a fourth glass, unaware of Bulma's inner turmoil. “Like that MATTERS. Marriage doesn't mean ANYTHING to these Saiyan's.”

Bulma began to sweat.

“They just use you up.”, visions of Chichi getting fucked into a mattress filled her mind, “And then, they leave you high and dry.”, Chichi fucking herself quietly in the bedroom with her fingers and soft whimpers rang in her minds eye.

Her dick was standing up tall, twitching.

Chichi looked over...and screamed.

“WHAT THE FUCK BULM-”

“I-I fucked up Chichi! I fucked up!”, she sobbed, “I w-was just trying- I was just-”

“Jesus its HUGE!”, Chichi sat back down in her seat, “It's bigger than...”

She didn't need to finish the sentence.

Precum drizzled out of Bulma's dick, staining the dress it was holding up, her dick throbbing with pride.

She was bigger than Son.

A moan escaped her plump lips before she hastily covered her mouth. The thought still bounced in her head, over and over. She was bigger than Goku, big powerful Goku, would she fuck better than him too? Imagine, if she could get Chichi to admit that. Imagine, Chichi weeping in ecstasy as she plunged over and over into her, making the woman feel good, really good, better than she ever felt with the other Saiyan.

Her body was crooning at the very thought.

“Bulma? B-Bulma? Uh..”, Chichi was blushing. Bulma had to have been staring. She wondered what she looked like to the other woman. Did she looked sex-starved and depraved?

She cleared her throat, “So, uh, tell me. How did you end up....”, her dark eyes traveled down to Bulma's obvious ailment before blushing and looking away, “...uh...like that?”

“I-I spliced my genes with a Saiyan's.”

“You WHAT!?”

“ I-I was just trying to see....see if I could slow the aging process in humans....s-see if I could make it that we age like Saiyans...but then I ended up like this....its only been a day..”

“....wow. And what a day you chose.”, Chichi said quietly, her face red as if she knew something Bulma didn't.

Bulma looked into Chichi's eyes, searching for an answer before the younger woman finally relented. “....the moon?”, she offered.

A light bulb went off.

The moon. The fucking moon. She hadn't noticed the moon, the sky was filled with clouds while she was flying out and she was preoccupied with....other things. God it suddenly made a little more sense. She still hadn't grown a tail. The pent up energy and frustration. The horniness....she turned red. Was she sure she was a genius?

Bulma hiccupped and laughed and Chichi joined her in laughter.

Bulma was still scared, but she was grateful she had someone who could understand.

Chichi poured another glass for herself, a blush still staining her cheeks.

“My, I can only imagine what you're going through. I remember how Goku would get during the full moon. He was insatiable! I-”

Bulma breathing grew heavy and her dick twitched again.

The mention of Goku made her feel aggressive and irrational....like he was competition...like he was her rival.

Was this just a standard Saiyan feeling? The urge to be the best?

“-miss it. But that was so long ago- BULMA?”

Her dress was hiked up and her dick was out for Chichi to see, who was reeling back at the sight. Was her cock that impressive to the petite woman? The woman looked positively shocked!

Bulma's dick was red with blood and hard, and it twitched expectantly, “Chichiiiii”, Bulma moaned, “Chichi I need help.”

The brunettes head shook skittishly, “NO! Bulma what are you saying!?”

“Chichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii”, she moaned again, this time her voice sounded more depraved than before, and she spread her legs wantonly. She was sure her pussy was glossy with desire. “Pleaseee Chichi! I'm so hot Chi...I'm so-”, Bulma was gasping now, quaking with want.

“We're MARRIED Bulma!”, Chichi shook her head again, face completely flushed, but her breathing...her breathing..

She could barely hear her friend anyway. She finally took her cock in her hands and was pumping herself, drool coming out of her mouth watching her friend look at her in horror and confusion and it made her even hotter, made her even hornier.

“Make you feeeel good Chiiii, ngh. I'll make you feel so fucking GOOD Chichi, fuck!”, she picked up the speed, “I'll fuck you SO good Chichi, SO good.”

“....B-Bulma”, the brunette was breathing heavy. Resolve was crumbling, whether it was from being starved for attention for so long or from alcohol was unknown.

And Bulma could sense it crumbling.

She knew it, she knew it! That idiot Goku left this poor woman, this poor delectable woman all on her own.

She would do it. She would make this woman scream.

“Chichi!”, Bulma gasped, “Chichi come here!”, Chichi hesitantly stepped forward, her pink lips parted. “Come here, comeherecome-” her head shot back and her eyes rolled up, she had heard the little moan escape those soft pink lips and it had her dick singing. She felt a gentle cold hand touch her hot throbbing cock and it was enough to have her bucking her hips wildly in orgasm. She heard Chichi gasp, and when Bulma looked up she was covered in her cum.

The sight had her dick up in an instant.

She suddenly threw herself on Chichi, licking the cum off the womans face. God she tasted delicious, she tasted so good, salty with cum and sweetness on her skin. Bulma was humping the other woman mindlessly before Chichi shoved her off.

Chichi stood up but Bulma crawled after her, sick and depraved. How lewd did she look crawling after her friend? Her dick dragging precum across the floor, and her tits falling out of her ugly linen dress?

“B-Bulma I-”

Bulma was on her knees, grabbing at Chichis hips and pulling her in. She buried her nose right at Chichi's cunt and inhaled deeply.

“Nghhhhhhhchichiiiii, you smell good.”, she drooled, “You smell so fucking good Chichiiii.”, she pushed her face even further in and she could hear Chichi gasp, and moan loudly the second Bulma started nipping through the cloth of her cheongsam, “Chichi let me taste you, Chichi let me EAT YOU.”

Her hand went up Chichi's dress and Chichi groaned the moment her finger pressed against her panties.

She could smell Chichi's arousal the minute she lifted the hem of her cheongsam. Bulma buried her nose again into Chichi's cunt and inhaled again, her cock darkening with blood. She dragged her tongue along the cotton of her panties, tasting the honey that had already began to soak through.

She could hear a whimper leave the brunettes parted pink lips, feel a hand slip into her own wild blue locks. “B-Bulma...”

She breathed in..

“Bulma...please.....please taste me.”

She exhaled all at once and ripped the panties clean off her. Soft brown curls framed her swollen pussy and Bulma drooled at the picture. She grabbed two fist fulls of Chichi's ass, firm and thick in her hands, and she buried her tongue between Chichis lips, licking and sucking as if the juices spilling from the martial artists cunt was the only thing that would ever quench her thirst.

Her tongue slid over her clit, lapped at her opening, and sucked again at the swollen nub and as Chichi began to buck onto Bulmas face, Bulma bucked up, her dick humping nothing but air in its hungry frenzied state.

“Ohhhhhh, thereeee, right there! Bulma more!”, she was humping more erratically now, grabbing at her hair harder and shoving her face deeper into her so Bulma almost couldn't breathe. And Bulma was so turned on, groping Chichi's ass and hips so hard, she came from no sensation or touch at all, came just from shaking her hips shamelessly in the air, and she came hard, waves hitting her and juice soaking her thighs and the tile, pooling underneath her.

When Chichi came, she felt her orgasm flutter and tremble on her tongue, and it had her swelling once more.

The brunette wasn't even given a moment to recover before her dress was torn off. “I'm gonna fuck you Chichi. I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll never be the same.”, she flipped the woman onto the kitchen table, shoving glasses and bottles aside, “I'm going to fuck you sooooo goooood Chichi.”, she held up Chichi's leg in the air, and licked it all the way down from ankle to thigh, her other hand pumping her swollen greedy cock. “I'm going to make your tight little pussy drool all over my big hard cock.”

God she could eat her whole. Devour her. Her thick strong thighs and wide pale hips. Her breasts, small and supple, and pink nipples hard. The bun that was so severely tied upon her head was loosened, dark black strands spilling out. The evidence of her orgasm spilled all over those creamy thighs. A fucking meal.

Bulma pulled the linen dress off her body, her nipples were already hardened. She dove down onto Chichis body and just licked her, bit her soft little belly and licked up to her nipple. Bulma rubbed her swollen dick against Chichis slick thigh as she lapped at her nipples, groped at her chest, listened to the brunettes voice hitch and moan and plead. Her fingers dove down into the soft curls, slipping inside Chichi and she groaned at the warmth and the slickness.

She pumped her fingers in and out of her slick wet hole and she couldn't help but to spread her pussy to see just how wet she was. Her pink cunt glistened and contracted and her dick throbbed at the thought of entering her.

Chichi's hot body was shaking with want, and her groans had turned to whimpers and begging.

“B-Bulma please fuck meeee, please put it in me!”

Her weeping cock shuddered at the sight of Chichi bucking her hips up into nothing, her juicy ass bouncing with each thrust.

She grabbed her hips, and thrust deep inside of Chichi.

God she fit like a fucking glove. Her juicy pussy melting right onto her dick, the pressure of her folds clinging onto her dick, even her cunt didnt want to let go! She could feel her contract around her, squirting on her big hot dick, absolutely drenching it with the juices of her orgasm.

Bulma pulled out entirely and came, flinging thick white ropes across Chichi's breasts and belly, nearly collapsing.

But she was still hard, and she was a little scared she would never be rid of it.

She entered Chichi again, her cock stretching the walls and hitting very deep inside. She leaned back, pulling the brunette up onto her lap so she was riding her dick.

“Ch-Chichi!”, she moaned watching the brunette's strained face as she desperately and shamelessly moved her body up and down on Bulma's shuddering cock. The woman was almost as insatiable as she was.

“Sogoodsogoodsogoodohhhh God Bulma, your cock is so good! Please Bulma pleaseeeeeee.”

She grabbed at her hips and rammed her down hard.

“D-do you like bouncing on my dick?”

“YES!”, she screamed, her eyes rolling back into her skull, “YesyesyesyI love it I loveeeeittttnghhh.”

Bulma sat up a bit, wiping at the hair clinging to her wet forehead, her hands falling from Chichi's hips. “Is it good? Does it feel good?”

“Yessssssssssh so gooood the best! Its the best! ITS THE BEST!THEBESTTHE”, her humping never stopped as her body began to convulse.

Bulma was gasping, she was peaking, she was at the edge, she was going to burst, she could feel Chichi convulsing hard, milking her dick for every last drop of cum, she was gone in her own long hard orgasm.

“D-do you, oh fuck Chichi, I'm going to cum! I'm gonnacumimgonna-”

“INMEEEECUM IN MEEE BULMA.”, Chichi's fingers were in her mouth, drool coming out the sides, “FILLMEUP.”

Chichi's pussy was squirting sweet honey all around her hot cock, clinging so sweetly, convulsing hot hot so hot- “OH, FUCK. FUCK!CHICHI!”

Her thick load shot out of her violently, filling Chichi up and bursting out of her, dripping down their thighs, puddling around their bodies.  
  
Bulma was spent. Exhausted and drained, Chichi collapsed onto her swollen breasts.

“Ohhhhh Goooooood yes.”, Chichi murmured, her eyes shut and face nuzzling into Bulma's bosom, “God yes I missed that.

“C-Chichi”, her voice was soft and warbled. An effort to make words, “Chichi I-I'm sorr-”

A pale finger pressed up against her lips.

“Bulma. Don't.” She lifted her head from its resting place, dark eyes piercing her where she lay, “It is...what it is.”

“B-but...b-but I shouldn't have, I shoul- Ah!”, Chichi had took one of her swollen nipples into her mouth, and sucked hard. Licking and making her way down Bulma's body.

She stopped at Bulmas flaccid cock. “It is what it is. Better me than someone else, ya know? I understand Bulma...plus it was fun.”, the brunette giggled, “I haven't been ravaged like that in....well maybe ever.”

Bulma smiled, relieved for the time being. “Thank you Chichi.”

“Hmm. You can show your thanks by letting me have some more of your thick cum.”, she said with a blush on her face, as if she had never talked dirty a day in her life. Bulma's dick twitched pathetically.

“Hmmm? Whats this?”, Chichi said, gently touching the flaccid penis. “Well, your cock might be magnificent, but Goku certainly had more stamina. Not much of a Saiyan yet, huh?”

Bulma looked at Chichi heatedly, a beast roaring inside her, that aggressive need to dominate blossoming once more.

The night wasn't over yet.

* * *

The early evening had carried on late into the hours of the night.

The women had found themselves moving their laborious dance from the kitchen to the living room, where Bulma took Chichi roughly from behind, pushing the brunette down into the modest cushions of the couch, asking her over and over, “Does this feel good? Nnnnnhhhhdoes my b-big dick feel goood? Have you ever been fucked so g-good before? S-SO-”, babbling over and over while pounding away at Chichi's plump back side.

And Chichi, having had more orgasm's in the one night than she could ever really remember, had answered however she needed to continue getting thrusted into so deliciously. “N-No o-only you only youuuuuusooooo goood Bulma, so GOOD, FUCKME MORE-”

And they had found themselves in the bedroom at some point, Bulma holding up Chichi's legs up and spread wide as possible as she continued the onslaught. Chichi's head thrown back and eyes rolled into her skull because she had gone beyond her limit, every nerve was singing and screaming and she wasn't sure if the contractions of her orgasms had ever really stopped. And when Bulma grabbed Chichi's face to make her look at her, Chichi didn't see Bulma but some sort of thirsty animal. And when Bulma hooked a finger into Chichi's mouth, forcing her pink lips open, Bulmas tongue hovered over it, her drool oozing into Chichi's mouth, and Chichi had thought how filthy that was and she felt another orgasm ripple through her at the very thought.

They had continued like that, well into the first few hours of morning. Cumming and licking and holding and repositioning and cumming again until finally both women were satisfied enough to submit to sleep.

When the sun rose bright and early the next day, the two women were entangled to one another, breaths soft and harmonious.

It was Chichi who woke up first, shaking the scientist awake.

Bulma's cock was gone! Just a slightly red and swollen fat clit remained, and Bulma was more than willing to live with a slightly larger clitoris than a raging eternal boner. Bulma's breasts were still larger than they were pre-splicing, and a sleek blue tail was gracing her backside. Her hair was thicker than it had ever been, and longer than it had any right to be. All were welcome changes, especially after the lust filled day she had prior.

Bulma was the first to make a move.

She had thrown herself at Chichi in excitement and happiness in an embrace, but her body was still sensitive, she still felt things to the tens, and she moaned the moment their bodies collided.

Chichi had turned bright red the very moment Bulmas heaving breasts pressed against her body, and if it wasn't for the Saiyan spliced genes Bulma would have missed the tale-tell scent of arousal.

Bulma blushed deeply when she felt Chichi hesitantly lean into her, their nipples brushing against each other, sending shocks into one anothers body.

They had ended up re-positioned, Chichis mouth sucking at and groping at Bulma's tits and her nether lips sliding up and down on Bulmas leg, leaving a slick trail glistening on her thigh.

“A-ah...fuck...I-is it bad...that I sort of wish you still had your dick?”, she moaned shyly, and Bulma groaned at the sound of her breathy confession.

“N-no, I s-sort of miss it too. M-miss t-the feel of y-you around my cock.”

“Mmmmmm yeah your juicy dick was s-so big, I w-want to bounce on it againnnn.”

“Fuck!”, she hissed, her tail wrapping around Chichi's soft waist, leading her to lay down.

“I'll make you feel good, Chi. I'll make you cum!”, she spread the petite womans thighs, and gingerly lowered her cunt onto Chichi's, their wet folds touching.

Both women hissed and groaned as Bulma moved back and forth, grinding their hot pussy's together, feeling the other woman's trembles and gasps. She could feel their bodies melting into one another, finding a rhythm, asses and cunts bouncing onto each other.

Bulma came first, grinding down hard and contracting against the others flesh, delicious friction sending her into a powerful orgasm that had her seeing stars and gushing hot liquid. Chichi came right after, the throbs of Bulma's pussy against her's...the feeling of that slick wetness suddenly getting a whole lot slicker...the orgasm rocked her to her very core.

They had both taken a shower together, talking out the events like friends, rather than lovers.

Because they weren't. They weren't lovers.

But they did have fun.

When Bulma went to leave, ugly dress back on her body, Chichi grabbed her arm. A blush gracing the other woman's face.

“I-I.....I had fun.”, she said simply.

“I did too!”, Bulma responded in forced cheer. She hoped she didn't hurt Chichi. She hoped she didn't rip something open that she could never possibly close up. Bulma hoped, prayed, that it wasn't painfully obvious to Chichi, like it was to herself. That one woman got to go home to her husband after a night of fun, and one woman would be left alone again.

“I-if it ever comes back...if you ever get like that again..”, Chichi mumbled, looking at the floor.

And Bulma was no longer blinded by the full moon's pull, but she could still see, plain as ever, that Chichi was still a very beautiful, very attractive, painfully lonely woman.

She gulped.

“Chichi...I c-cant...I wont...”, she stopped herself. Breathed. And began again, with resolve, “Chichi I can not thank you enough. I'm going to be in your debt forever. You are a very good friend.”

The word friend lingered in the air for a moment. “...and if you need anything at all...”, she continued, “I am here for you too.”

Chichi nodded, a small smile and blush on her face.

“Yeah...yeah Bulma that sounds good. Let me know how it goes okay?”

“Yeah.”, she smiled weakly, “I'll let you know how it goes......”

“Welp.”, she sighed, making her way to her capsule plane, “Time to face the music.”

* * *

She didn't face the fucking music.

Suddenly, Bulma had been struck with the inspiration to shop, linger and loiter. She killed time in a cowards frenzy.

Every detour had been taken, every pit stop visited. Auto-pilot was set to an almost stand-still.

By the time she had arrive home it was late into the night, and all the time spent had not made her feel an ounce better. She was still downright terrified.

Bulma had cheated on Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans.

This would not end well for her.

Horrific images invaded her mind, some violent and gore filled, others just flooded with tears and heart break. How would Vegeta react to how she trampled on his trust? How she took his DNA without permission, and used it to fuck her best friends wife?

She wrapped her blue tail around herself protectively.

Whatever was thrown at her..she would take it. She deserved whatever she got. This was her fault. She would take it with, at the very least, some dignity.

When the plane finally touched down it was well past 11 pm. All the house would be asleep. All but her husband.

Shakey breaths came out fast from her plump lips. By the Gods, she had her resolve, but damned if she wasn't still scared shitless.

Taking one last look in the mirror, she at least made sure she looked presentable.

One of her many pit-stops had been to get her hair cut and lightened back to her her signature shade of blue. The hair was still long, down to her back, but manageable now that it had layers. Vegeta had mentioned a long time ago how a Saiyan's hair never changed. Bulma wasn't sure what that actually meant, so she decided to leave the long locks for the time being.

Her outfit, a simple summer dress that actually had a bit of structure, flowed beautifully off her body. She would've wanted something tighter...but her tail..

And her face, she looked at intently. She looked like she was somewhere in her twenties again, much to her dismay.

She had just wanted to get rid of that damn wrinkle, maybe look a little fresher in the face! She had liked her mature woman face, and late twenties would've been fine...but now she worried she would revert back to the girlish baby face from her heyday.

“Maybe...”, she had said to no one, “....maybe I should've just come up with a fucking wrinkle cream.”

Well. Whats done was done. She would not, could not dwell on the matter anymore. She would rip off the band-aid, she at least owed that to her handsome Prince.

Squaring her shoulders, tail wrapped delicately around her waist beneath her dress, Bulma stepped outside her plane....

...Only to be shoved back inside.

“What the fuck did you do!?”, Vegeta yelled in a hushed tone, as if he would wake up everyone in the compound if he went even a pitch louder. Black eyes bore into her frantically, taking in her face, her hair, her body structure.

“Woman! What the fuck happened to you!? Your ki!! It's like-”

“A-a saiyans?”, she squeaked as he grabbed at the hem of her dress and lifted up, revealing her dainty sleek tail wrapped around her pale stomach.

“A fucking tail!? A FUCKING TAIL!?”

“V-Vegeta I can e-explain.”

His eyes were narrowing and looking crazed and Bulma trembled, words spilling nervously from her mouth, “I was just trying to slow my human aging and I thought maybe if I spliced some Saiyan DNA..”

She trailed off.

Vegeta wasn't listening.

His nostrils were flared as he stared pointedly at the apex of her thigh. Fear was rolling off her and she knew he could smell it. Trembles wracked her body in horrible realization.

Oh, God, he could smell fear, so he could smell-

“Why do you smell like the harpy?”

Her stomach dropped.

“I-I-i..”

“You smell...”, his voice rumbled deeply and as he lowered himself to her mound he pressed his nose against her an inhaled deeply, “.....like sex.”

Black hooded eyes looked up at her tear filled ocean blues, and Bulma's heart began to pound.

“Th-the DNA..the DNA m-m-made-”

He stood up, slowly, deliberately, like an animal ready to strike its prey.

“Bulma.”, her name ground out like scum beneath his feet, not the loving tone she had grown to accustomed to.

Oh fuckfuckfuck, she fucked up she fucked up! And now, she sobbed as the thought hit her, now she was going to lose him!

“I took your DNA! I took your DNA without asking! I just wanted to be able to live as long as you! I-I just wanted to live a l-longer life with you and maybe not grow old and hideous a-a-and wrinkled a-and! I spliced it with my own, and m-my body changed! I-it hurt! I-it hurt and burned s-so bad Vegeta!”

He was closing in on her, a smoldering look crossing his angered features, “I-i grew a dick, r-right where my clit w-was, I dont know why! I don't know why it happened but it d-did! And I was uncontrollable, V-Vegeta! I couldnt c-control myself!”, he had her trapped against a wall, his powerful arms shot out, hands slamming loudly against the aluminum partition, trapping her within them, “I was s-so h-horny and I w-wanted to f-fuck T-Tamara and I w-was s-s-s-s-scared I was gonna rape someone, I couldn't stop touching m-myself I j-just went to Chichi's b-because I thought i-it was safe a-a-a-and-”

“And you fucked Kakarots wife?”, he growled the words in her ear and she wilted at the accusation.

“I c-couldn't -”

“You _dominated_ Kakarots woman?”, his voice rumbled softly in her ear, his body pressing into hers, and her eyes widened in shock.

“Tell me, woman.”, he tipped Bulma's face to meet his heated gaze, “Did the harpy beg for your cock?”

A blush blossomed across her face. Vegetas hardened member was digging into her thigh. A single finger, wrapped in white leather, started rubbing against the cotton of Bulma's panties and she could feel herself becoming wet. She nodded carefully.

“Oh? And did you make her cum?”, the single finger just barely entering her, the appendage trapped by the cloth barrier of her underwear. She moaned, her tail going slack and falling.

“Y-yes.”

“How many times?”

“I d-dont remember.”

“You don't? Not even a clue?”, he lifted the sundress over her head and his breath hitched for a moment, “...you really do look like a Saiyan..”

“Well..”, he chuckled, then cruelly slapped her large breasts, “Mostly.”

She yelped in pain.

“V-vegeta I'm-”, he pressed his gloved hand to her plush lips, “No. No excuses.”, he pulled her to the couch centered in the small living area of the capsule plane. He pushed her down onto her knees before continuing, “I want to know how many times you made the harpy cum.”

“I said I d-dont-”

“Bullshit.”, he lifted her tail and slapped her ass harder than he ever had before, and Bulma cried out. She could feel the pink welt blossoming.

“I think you know, as well as I, that I deserve to have my questions answered.”, he whispered almost angrily in her ear, tightening his grasp on her tail for emphasis, “So I'm going to ask again, Bulma.”, he squeezed harder as he pronounced her name huskily, “How many times did you make Kakarot's mate cum?”

Her body was tingling insanely, and she felt so weak her upper body started slipping down the length of the couch as she tried to form words, her ass still high in the air, Vegeta's grasp on her tail never faltering.

“Sssh-shee c-c-came..”, he squeezed, sending dull pain through her, “SHECAMENINETEENTIMES.”

Her vision was leaving her as she began to lose focus. Somewhere she could hear the dark chuckle of her husband.

“Nineteen times? Wow, princess, I'm proud.”, his gloved fingers had begun slowly moving in and out in a torturous teasing manner, the gloved hand still working behind the cotton barrier. She groaned. “And did you have fun? Fucking your dead friends wife?”

She shook her head violently, nonononono she wouldn't answer that, she COULDNT answer that-

Her panties were ripped from her, and the wet crack of his gloved hand slapping her bare ass quickly followed. The pained scream bounced off the walls.

“Answer me, Bulma.”, and she was biting her lip desperate to keep tears from spilling, tears from embarrassment and shame and pain- another slap, harder and angrier, “ANSWER ME.”, the command came out like a beasts roar and when he squeezed her sensitive tail she cried out, “Y-YES, YES I HAD FUN.”, and it must have been what he wanted because he was soothing the area that he slapped while he trailed little painful nips down her back.

She understood what this was then.

“I-i had fun d-d-d-dominating her a-and..”, she trailed off.

“Yes? And..?”, he asked almost sweetly, as if he already knew what she was going to say.

“S-she said I was b-better...said I was b-bigger than G-goku..”

His head tipped back as deep laughs wracked his body in unabashed delight, as if the dirty confession was the very balm that his wretched soul had demanded for years.

Finally he stopped to remove his gloves, and, with laughter still on his tongue, pressing his mouth to her core, Vegeta licked from her swollen clit to her sopping wet entrance.

Her eyes were rolling back in bliss.

“My, my, my, who would have ever thought? My little Bulma besting my rival in bed?”, his wicked fingers returned, his ungloved hand warm and far more intimate than what he had been doing prior. The digits slid teasingly across her sopping wet slit, “And that my sweet human wife would love the battle?”

He slapped her ass hard, stinging pain appearing as an angry red mark.

“How absolutely Saiyan of you.”, lovingly he stroked and soothed the welt, and her eyes rolled back in her head at the tender touch.

“Vegetaaaa..”, his name came out as a long dirty moan.

The smile on his lips was evident in his little hum of acknowledgment. His wicked fingers slid up and down the sopping mess of Bulma's pussy, before he suddenly stopped.

The air conditioner was on, and Bulma could feel the cold air blowing against her hot body. Her ass, still in the air and tail limp and lame next to her, was throbbing from the hard slaps. Her pussy drooled with wet need, and she could feel the wet honey drip off her mound to a little puddle on the couch. His eyes were burning the image in his mind, she knew, she could feel the burning gaze on her exposed dribbling cunt.

How perverse.

Heat was rolling off of Vegeta's body, traveling up Bulma's as he leaned over and whispered hotly in her ear, “How did she feel?”

“W-what?”, she could barely form words.

“How did the harpy feel? Wrapped around your dick?”, her pussy twitched at his words, the blush spreading aggressively across her face.

“Good.”

The short answer earned her a hard crack across her poor pink cheeks, and she corrected herself with rushed words, “GOOD! S-sooofuckinggood”. Two thick fingers stretched her, filled her, in delicious reward. Her hips bucked back all on their own, her eyes rolling back at such bliss. She bucked again, but his powerful hand held her still, while the other slid the fingers deeper still in perfect slow torture.

She couldn't keep the pathetic whimper from leaving her lips, couldn't stop the little drool that started forming at the side of her mouth, couldnt stop the, “pleasseeeevegetaplease give me moreeee”, from being said aloud. Her husband chuckled.

“Look whos begging now?”, he whispered. “Tell me more, Bulma.”

And when she moaned in embarrassed protest, he removed the fingers, and that was all the persuasion she needed to begin her depraved confession.

“Ohhhh she was so good V-Vegeta, sooooo goodddd. Her tight pussy wrapped around my cock so n-nice, she b-begged me to fuck her o-over and over she said I was sooobigandthickkkkksaid I w-was t-the b-bestttt”, she was bucking her hips to the cold air, the little string of her juices swinging with every empty thrust.

“Mmm, did you make Kakarot’s mate feel good?”, the fingers returned, sliding into her slick folds painfully slow, until a rhythm picked up.

“YESSSSSSsssss I made C-Chi feel gooooodbetteer than Kakarot!”, her hips were moving on their own, desperate and erratic, a slave to the sweet rhythm Vegeta kept, “Ah! Better than Kakarrrrrrot!”.

Sweat was rolling off her body, skin on fire and wrought with need. _The same as last night,_ she thought with brief dread.

The rhythm was getting faster, hitting her harder, fingers diving into her dripping cunt, exploring her twitching puckered ass, driving the worry and reserved demeanor away, and suddenly the thought of Vegeta fucking her hard into the couch overrode her brain. A vision of her face shoved far into the cushions where she couldn’t find breath. Vegeta thrusting his cock into her, savagely and cruel. The idea of her throat raw from screaming the instant hot cum shot into her, and the feel of it filling her up and drizziling out. Her imagination got the better of her, her eyes crossed as her body convulsed with orgasm.

Bulma's face was pressed against the cushions, tail twitching, ass up in the air bucking with each spasm. She realized that, no, this was not the same as last night, this was much worse. Her body was pushing exhaustion, but she still craved more sex and-

He was laughing, a deep dark thing that instantly had Bulma on edge.

Her punishment wasn't over. Her punishment had not begun.

Fingers glided across her throbbing core, teasing her sensitive cunt over and over. His lips found her ear, “You fucked Chichi good?”, Bulma's head nodded aggressively in response. “But you didn't get to be fucked, did you?”, he was pressed against her wet weeping cunt, “You didn't get to use this.”

She was nodding furiously, practically sobbing at the tragedy of not having anything ramming inside her needy pussy while she viciously fucked Chichi into the bed she once shared with Goku.

“Aw, poor kitten.”, he mocked, “All that work and you didn't even get to have fun?”

Bulma whimpered, bracing herself for the inevitable.

“How sad.”

In an instant she was filled with him, his thick member stretching the tight rim of her ass obscenely, and she lost control. She was screaming, every hot thrust hitting her hard. Her ass, still pink and sore from her spanking, was slapping harshly against his powerful thighs. She could hear herself begging, “nonononpleasseeeemy pussy Vegeta! Ah! Ahn! F-fuck me in my pusssssy-”, chanting over and over in a voice that she could not recognize.

Blue hair was viciously grabbed back, “FUCK!”, her back arching as he drove into her deeper, “ohh fuuuuckfuckfuckfuck-”, her tail sticking straight up and twitching, “AH!VEGETA!VEGETAAA!”, her heaving breasts bouncing painful and quick, “YES-p-p-pleaseeeeevegetaaaaa! Pleaseeeeeee!”, his thick hand wrapped possessively around her throat and her pussy twitched as if it were begging for dick.

Sweet friction was building up, and she could feel herself clenching around his cock, on the edge of another orgasm from her punishment. Panic set in. She wanted to cum with her sopping wet pussy getting punished. She wanted to feel his dick throb as the walls of her pussy clutched him. Her body craved his thick cum, needed to feel it fill her up so brutally that it overflowed and shot out all over her thighs. Bulma had to have him inside her, had to have his cock viciously abusing her needy hot cunt. “VEGETA!”, her voice shakey and desperate. “VEGETA PLEASE I WANT-”

His hand found her face in an instant, fingers hooking the inside of her cheek pulling her mouth open wide. The painful grip on her hip left to find her swollen clit. “Bulma.”, he growled into her ear, “I dont give a fuck about what you want.” Tongue lolling out of her head, eyes rolling back, she screamed as he rubbed her clit, coaxing her to cum.

Shaking her head no, she tried to hold out, all but began to beg to let her cum with her cunt greedily swallowing his cock , but then his thrusts became frantic, his hand all but cupping her mound. The little moans he desperately tried to suppress as he buried his face in her neck, tell-tale signs that he was at his limit too. She rolled her hips back, pushing herself to meet his hungry thrusts, wanting more than anything to feel his throbbing member quiver in orgasm.

“F-FUCK!”, the only word that escaped his lips before his teeth found claim in her shoulder. Bulma felt his whole body tense before his orgasm rippled through him, cock throbbing harshly before load after load of hot cum pumped into her and dribbled out, and she screamed hoarsely, contracting painfully around his swollen dick, pussy clenching harshly around nothing, cum gushing out and down her thighs as every wave of her orgasm crashed into her. She fell forward, face crashing into the cushions as her vision gave out.

* * *

The world was coming back to her in fragments.

Steam.

Bubbles popped gently.

Aromatic lavendar and clary sage.

The warmth enveloping her, and the gentle massaging of her muscles.

The sound of water swishing brought her eyes to a flutter, before finally her vision revealed her location: her master bathroom.

Her long lashes kissed her cheeks once more as a relieved sigh left her lips. Her body released its tense hold, she was safe, and she shimmied lower into her colossal tub, the bubble bath relaxing her. She was content.

“You're a moron.”

The insult had her eyes flying open in a second, head turning quickly only to meet the grumpy expression of- “VEGETA?!”

“Oh. Were you expecting some one else?”, he sneered. “Perhaps that harpy? Hmm?”

She sank into the water. “N-no.”

The silence enveloped them awkwardly, but he never stopped gingerly rubbing her shoulders.

They sat there, Bulma positioned gingerly between Vegeta's legs, soaking in her favorite bubble bath, water heated to the perfect temperature. Tears pricked her eyes as he continued to massage her aching shoulders, her loving Prince.

She didn't deserve this. Didn't deserve him

“V-vegeta.”, his name a strangled warble, thick with regret and despair. “Vegeta I'm sorry.”

Tears spilled over as a sob wracked her body, “I-I'm s-so sorry-”

“A complete fucking idiot.”, his insult ripping another horrible sob from her lips.

“Had you asked like any other civilized creature I could have prevented all this.”

Silence, followed by a watery, “H-huh?”

“I suppose it isn't your fault. Despite your self proclaimed genius, you are, at the end of the day, only a weak and stupid human.”

Confusion was written clearly all over her face, “.....What? I don't understand...”

He smirked, “Exactly.”

Blue brows furrowed forward, frustrated. Bulma was offended but wasn't really in a position to be angry.

A callused hand gently moved a wet lock of blue hair from her forehead. “A Saiyan is designed to win. Whether that be beating an opponent...or extinction.” A finger stroked her cheek lazily, as if by habit.

Her mind flew at the simple statement.

What if Saiyan's evolved much like that of the 450 species of fish on Earth? With the ability to change sex, especially if certain environmental factors occurred? What if, somehow, a Saiyan female could somehow biologically detect the lack of male prospects, but pick up the ability to procreate with a female of a similar species?

It made sense, sort of. If the Saiyan DNA was muddled with her human, maybe whatever biological compass couldn't pick up whatever it needed from Vegeta to know that growing a dick wasn't exactly necessary. And as her mind tried to work out exactly how that worked, a thought crashed her line of thinking. Eyes widened, could Vegeta turn into a woman!?

Her mouth flew open, but the question died on her lips as her husband continued, “On the full moon, as you know, we transform when we still have our tails. Without them, we go into heat.” She knew all that. Why did he feel the need to- “The full moon's pull can be felt three days after, albeit weaker.”

Oh.

OH.

“WAIT, so I'm going to be this horny for three more days!?”

“Technically two.”

Her head fell into her hands, “NO! I DONT WANT TO BE LIKE THIS!”

“Tch, stop whining! The day of the moon is the worst, each passing day you will become less and less frenzied.”

“Vegeta!”, she sobbed, “I never intended to cheat on you! I never want to do that again! I-I'm s-scared! I-I-”

A quick kiss shut her up just as the tears spilled out again. “Woman, I don't care. I know that this...”, his hand went over her chest, “..belongs to me.”

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she gave a watery smile and nodded. She really didn't deserve this man.

“Besides, I like to think Kakarot is rolling in his grave knowing that my Bulma had his harpy begging for her coc-”

She slapped him, playfully, but there was some Saiyan strength behind it, and Vegeta yelped in pain surprising the both of them. She laughed, he chuckled.

Now this, THIS felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Honestly, I'm surprised there isnt much Dragonball futanari. Like..there are so many scenarios I can think of where OOPS-A-DICK™ happens in the Dragonball universe, and so many other shows too. But, I kinda forget futa isnt, like, THAT popular. I guess...I guess I'll just keep writing Futa :I
> 
> If you would like to see some of my fanart you can find me on NewTumbl. I really love drawing Bulma and Vegeta. Right now I'm trying my hand at other lecherous things, so please give me a follow or drop me a request!
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think, and if you can offer any constructive criticism I would forever be in your debt m(_ _)m  
> Thanks again <3


End file.
